Time Alone
by our-adventure-time
Summary: With the return of an old friend, will Fionna's relationship be shaped by her actions or will her friendship deteriorate? My glob, horrible summary...just read! :) Rated M for future lemon
1. Chapter 1

" _Uhhnn…" Fionna mewled as Marshall Lee nipped at her neck with his fangs._

 _His teeth would create red blotches that his tongue eventually lapped up giving the most pleasurable of sounds to come from Fionna. Marshall's body weight was now pressing up against her back as she let her weight lay up against his kitchen counter. She was still holding a cup of water in her hand but eventually dropped it into his sink when Marshall kissed her jaw._

" _Is this...more?" he whispered in an almost angry, seductive way in her ear._

 _Fionna shut her eyes and let her head fall into the crook of his neck. "Yes." she moaned. He began to massage her hips and turned her around to face him. He moved both of his hands from her hips to her face and looked her in the eyes. She was panting, aroused by him and only him. Taking in the view of this exquisite creature before him, he kissed her hard. She breathed a moan as their lips came apart but quickly moved back together. Their tongues danced with each other with lustful strokes. Suddenly, Fionna broke their kiss and looked down, placing her forehead against his. Marshall searched for her eyes but couldn't get her to make contact._

 _He pulled gently on her chin so her eyes would look to his. "What?" he was waiting for an answer, for anything._

" _I-I…" Fionna finally looked up at him. She was hesitating and didn't know what she wanted to say._

 _Marshall watched her struggle. Fortunately, her face told it all. He knew what that innocent yet pleading call her eyes gave him. She wanted him and he wanted her. Quickly, Marshall picked her legs up onto the edge of the sink and crouched down. She placed her heels on his back and watched his every move. He looked up at her with blazing red eyes. Fionna couldn't help but finally realize what he was doing. She felt his fingers move her panties to the side revealing her wetness. Fionna gasped right before his lips touched her middle._

Fionna sat up quick waking from her sleep. She was breathing heavy and all sweaty. _Fuck! Was that really a dream? I swear I felt his bites._ Although, all too true, it wasn't possible to be real. It had almost been a whole year since Marshall had left Aaa to go to the Nightosphere with his mom. 10 months to be exact, but who's counting...right? Fionna calmed her breathing and looked at the alarm clock by her bed. 10:32 am. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and look presentable.

"You're up early." Cake said as they passed in the hallway to the bathroom.

"Going to see Gumball today." Fionna walked backwards to talk to Cake before entering.

Cake winked at her and wiggled her eyebrows. Fionna rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. Upon turning on the light, she looked into the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her tank top was sitting low on her chest from sleep. Out of curiosity, she moved the hair around her neck and examined it in the mirror. Of course they aren't there. Why would there be bite marks if he wasn't here? She shook the thought of her head and began to brush the knots out of her hair. That dream was the first in a long time. After Marshall had left, she would dream about him every night for about two weeks. She didn't think a silly crush like Marshall could turn into a subconscious "problem" as Gumball blatantly put it. That's how she started dating Gumball, through friend therapy. It eventually escalated to their current state of kissing here and there and occasional cuddling. Nothing more which may be what Fionna needs after secretly falling for one of her best guy friend's.

"Fi! Gumball is here!" Cake called from their bedroom window. She saw him from their window and quickly ran to greet him while Fionna continued getting ready.

"Ok!" Fionna hesitantly answered to her nickname. Marshall was the only one who called her Fi for the longest time and eventually everyone else caught on to it. Ugh! This is pathetic! Everything she thinks relates to Marshall. This hasn't happened since he left. What is with her today?

Fionna quickly walked to her bedroom and got changed into her usual apparel. She scooped up her bunny hat and slipped it on running down the stairs while pulling out a few stray pieces of her bangs. She jumped down the last four steps of the stairs and hit the ground with a thud.

"Good morning Fionna. Quite the entrance, if I might add." Gumball spoke as she walked over to him and Cake.

"Mornin'!" she walked over to him and he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ok, well you two don't have too much fun! Fionna I want you back by 3:30 because we have some chores to do." Cake said while walking to the kitchen to resume washing dirty dishes.

"Oh goody!" Fionna cheered sarcastically as her and Gumball walked out of the house.

As they walked out of the treehouse, Gumball's candy bowl car was parked outside waiting for them to leave. Gumball opened the passenger door for her and closed it, walking around the opposite side to get in. He started up the car and put it into 'z' for 'zoom'. He added slight pressure to the foot pedal and the car literally zoomed through the grass and dirt, taking them to the Candy kingdom within a minute rather than 15.

* * *

"Sooo...what exactly is this?" Fionna asked as she climbed onto Gumball's knee to sit and watch him work.

"I'm testing blood cells from my candy people. I'm also analyzing the reaction your blood cells have to diseases. Most of the diseases I'm testing are from before the Mushroom War. When humans would get cancer and diseases. Then when I see how your blood reacts, I can create a cure just in case. I've already discovered a cure for most cancers humans never could figure out. It's actually quite interesting how many tools they neglected to invent to cure things like th–" he was cut off by Fionna's lips.

She left her lips on his expecting a response but he just stayed still. She briefly opened her eyes in curiosity and was happy to see they were closed. Maybe it's just his kissing skills/experience. She broke away from his lips but stayed close to his face. He looked at her, almost bored.

"I need to uh, to get back to work." his hesitant response gave Fionna the impression that she had an effect on him.

"Are you sure?" she seductively smiled at him and went in for another kiss, this time earning one back.

She shifted to be straddling his lap in the chair and felt his hands go to her hips. She smiled while kissing him and waited for more to happen but he continued to sit there. Trying to start a little more, she placed one of her hands on his and moved it down to her butt. It wasn't like her to be so sexual but at 18 her hormones were still raging and controlling her so some things needed to happen, when they needed to happen.

"Prince Gumball I need these papers–oh! My apologies sir!" Peppermint maid walked in on the couple making out in his lab room.

Fionna immediately stopped kissing him and put her head down in embarrassment. Gumball blushed a dark fuchsia color and chuckled. "Yep! Just set them down on the table over there!" he yelled behind him to Peppermint maid.

Fionna giggled and once she left they both started cracking up. Fionna checked her phone and it read: 3:05. "I should probably go." she smiled at him and pecked his lips. They both got up and he walked her out of the palace, offering her a ride but she declined wanting to walk in the beautiful summer weather. She waved goodbye and walked home.

* * *

"Cake! I'm hooome!" Fionna sung as she walked into the treehouse and heard vacuuming.

Fionna walked to the stairs but found Cake was vacuuming the stairs and was halfway down. Cake spotted her sister and jumped with her fur standing up in all directions. "Fionna! Glob you frightened me!" she turned off the vacuum to talk, "Go get changed into something more chore-y. I need cleaning and cleaning fast. Mochro is coming for dinner and all of this needs to look 10 times better than it does right now."

Fionna saluted Cake and marched up the stairs. Cake rolled her eyes and turned on the vacuum and pushed it towards Fionna's feet. Fionna squealed and ran up the rest of the stairs giggling. Once she got into the bedroom she closed the door and stripped down to get changed. She found some old high-waisted light wash denim shorts and put them on with a black belt. Before grabbing a worn out, oversized tee and slipping it on, she took off her bra to relive some uncomfortable tightness. The shirt covered most of her shorts but it looked good. She pulled off her bunny hat and pulled her hair into a low messy bun with her long bang strands hanging by her face. She smiled in the mirror. She looked pretty cute for doing chores. Grabbing gray socks, she put them on with black New Balance sneakers over them. Before she left the room she remembered to get her earbuds for her phone and stuck them in the little headphone port.

"Ok, heres your list." Cake walked in a and handed her a paper with a list of chores.

"Thanks." Fionna took it and put her earbuds in as she read off what she should do first.

She chose to do gardening first and opened the music app on her phone. Scrolling through, she couldn't find the song she wanted. As she flipped through still looking, a playlist caught her eye. 'Marshall Lee'. She definitely didn't make that playlist so he must have put it in for her. For fun she clicked 'shuffle' and the first song was one he sang for her when they went to the strawberry fields. She smiled at the sound of his all-too familiar voice and began to sing along while walking out of her room and downstairs.

* * *

"Take this upstairs please." Cake handed Fionna a basket of their laundry.

Fionna picked it up and danced to the song playing. It was her favorite song her and Marshall sang. It was titled 'Bad Little Boy' and it was from LSP's forest party. She made it upstairs and danced her way into the bedroom and started singing. She walked over to a table to the left of the room and sorted out her clothes to put away.

"You know that I'm bad but you're spending the night with me." her voice beautifully sang with a higher pitch to harmonize with the music in her ears.

As she collected all her clothes from the basket she turned to put them away but jumped and inhaled sharply with a loud gasp. She had turned around to only be greeted by someone standing in the bedroom with her.

"M-Marshall." she whispered with the breath she still had that hadn't been startled out of her.

The tall vampire stood in the middle of the room, watching Fionna with a gentle smile. He wore his usual red and black flannel with black jeans attire but still looked...different. Something had changed but it was good. Fionna quickly tried to compose herself and took the earbuds from her ears.

"Hahah!" she exhaled with a giggle and quickly walked to give him a much needed hug.

He met her halfway and wrapped his arms around her waist a little too tight. She jumped the smallest amount into his grasp and he picked her up and spun her legs around. He missed her so much. Everything from her scent to her long, golden hair. The two continued to hug for awhile but came apart to exchange hellos. They looked up at each other, holding each others wrists without even realizing it.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" Fionna couldn't stop smiling that her cheeks began to ache.

"I made an agreement with my mom to let me come back to Aaa for my future rather than being the leader of the Nightosphere. As much as I love that place, I can't live my life there forever. At least not this time in my life." he smiled at her, as if to signal something.

Fionna's heart split. _You're 10 months too late. You're 10 months too late._ She continued to tell herself he was late. I mean thats why he came back right? He basically hated everyone but her and maybe his house but..UGH!

"Wow." Fionna smiled not knowing what to say.

They just looked at each other. Marshall tried to figure out what she was feeling but it was harder than before. He massaged his thumb on her left wrist and stopped when he felt something bumpy. He looked down at what he was feeling and turned her hand around so he could examine her wrist. After looking at it he chuckled to himself. It was a scar.

"You still have this?" he looked at her worried eyes as she continued looking at the scar and not him.

She bit her lip, nervous for some reason. Her lip biting caught Marshall's eyes and he tried not to look at her lips for too long or else his subconscious may get the wrong idea.

"Yeah, um I think it's going to be permanent actually." she looked up at him and he was grinning. "What?" she asked.

"Ha, nothing. It's just that a little piece of me gets to stay with you for your whole life. When I'm gone or whatever, I'll be right here." he pointed to her scar.

Fionna had to hold back her laughter. "Oh my glob you are SO cheesey!" she laughed and pushed his arm playfully.

"Hahah pheww...oh um, hah, nice shirt by the way." Marshall looked down at it and gave her a weird smile.

She looked down. What was nice about it? She just found it in her closet and put it on. Wait, was he looking at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra?! Her cheeks flushed. "Wha-what about it?" she asked, hesitant.

"Check the tag." he was trying to hold in his laugh.

"There wasn't one when I put it on. It looked like it was cut off though so I–" she stopped mid sentence and remembered something about Marshall. "ohhh...oops." her realization gave more blush to her face.

How did she not figure that out when she put the shirt on? Kind of embarrassing wearing his shirts as if she misses him that much. Ugh. When Marshall was human, he hated tags on shirts and would always cut them off. Since then he just considered it a bad habit so now all of his shirts have no tags. Weird.

"Its alright. It looks good." he smiled at her.

Fionna rolled her eyes and laughed. Suddenly Cake's footsteps were heard from the staircase and Fionna panicked, pushing Marshall towards the window. He flew over and quickly opened the window. Fionna walked over to say bye.

"Spend the night with me." Marshall said outside of the treehouse and through the open window.

"What?" Fionna asked, shocked.

"I missed you so you should sneak out so we can go to the strawberry fields or jam, just something fun." he said with a smile.

Cake began to walk in and Fionna quickly gave Marshall a thumbs up and shut the window.

"Fionna, did you get everything done?" Cake asked while check off her own list.

"Yep. Just have to put away the laundry and that's it." Fionna said, almost frazzled.

"Good! Now you should leave around 9 or 10 tonight because Mochro is coming over for the night and I would like to have some privacy. And, _just this once_ , I'll let you stay at the Candy Kingdom overnight if you want." Cake said.

"Perfect." Fionna said smiling.

 **Authors Note: Hello! This is a new story and check chapter 7 of '19' to see whats going on with me. Sorry about that, again.. :-( I hope you respect my decision though. Anyway, I'm writing this story and I'm going to start establishing a certain update time for new chapters or stories now. Woohoo! Thanks and see you in the next chapter.**

 **~OAT**


	2. Chapter 2

"Fionna. Please. Get. Out." Cake said between pushes as she tried to get Fionna out of the house.

"I'm going, I'm going! Have fun." once Fionna finished her last word Cake closed the door to return to her datenight.

Fionna rolled her eyes and started walking. She was headed for the strawberry fields to meet up with Marshall. She shouldn't be doing this when she could be hanging out with her _boyfriend_ and not Marshall Lee of all people. Although, she doesn't have feelings for him anymore so maybe it is ok to hang out with him for one night. Besides, Marshall probably knows she's dating Gumball and maintaining a happy relationship. Yeah, yeah a happy relationship. Before she knew it, the strawberry fields were only a few yards away and she saw Marshall and a blanket.

"Hello." Fionna said as she walked up to the small set-up.

"I thought we should watch the stars tonight since I never finished teaching you all of the constellations." he smiled and motioned for her to sit down on the dark blanket surrounded by dim-lit candles.

"Sounds good to me!" Fionna walked over and laid down next to Marshall.

Before Marshall began his astronomical lesson, they just watched. The night skies of Aaa were so clear you would swear the stars were brighter than the moon. Fionna loved space. The fact that there is an extensive amount of no sound or even light for infinite amounts of time. It kept her up at night, thinking of something so big and wide. Even if there was another being out there or even a parallel universe intrigued Fionna. She absolutely loved it. She put her hands on her abdomen and held her wrists. Her fingers lightly massaged her scar on her left wrist. This had become a bad habit of hers but for some reason when she touched the two faint white bite marks on her skin, it would send a pleasure-like feeling through her body. It was quite strange considering the way it happened. Fionna closed her eyes and remembered.

 _Flashback_

" _Marshall?" Fionna shook Marshall awake trying to get him to not fall asleep. If he did, he may not wake up. "Marshall please don't sleep!" she said with tears beginning to form in her eyes._

 _He had been cut by a poisoned thorn in a wicked forest and the poison stopped his vampire healing all-together. As they were trying to escape the forest before the cut, there was no red anywhere and he was hungry and wouldn't survive long without something red...or blood._

" _Fuuuck!" Fionna whispered to herself as he laid on the ground with his head in her lap, slowly shutting his eyes as he grew more tired._

 _Suddenly an idea popped into Fionna's brain. She shook Marshall awake and held her breath for her next move. She opened his mouth and with trepidation, put her wrist into his mouth. She waited for the agonizing pain to occur but Marshall only sat up and took her wrist out of his mouth._

" _Fionna, you don't need to do that." his voice was hoarse and his eyelids looked sunken in._

" _Yes I do. Either I lose a little bit of blood or you die." she desperately pleaded with her eyes._

 _Marshall was going to try and argue her out this but he wouldn't have been able to successfully. He slowly moved closer to her, and she offered him her wrist once more. He wrapped both of his hands around her forearm and hand, waiting for her to give him permission; she slowly nodded and Marshall brought her wrist to his mouth. She watched as his fangs grew even longer before insertion. The pain stung like a cut being drenched in acid._

" _Ahhnngh" Fionna quietly groaned in pain._

 _Marshall didn't stop and rolled his eyes back in pleasure. The taste of human blood, fresh from the vein, created a slow and steady heartbeat of his own. His senses felt alive and on fire. He loved it._

" _Maa-Marsshhall…" Fionna said slowly as she blinked slow._

 _She could feel the strangest feeling of blood being sucked through her body. It escaped her at a slow and heavy rate with no stopping. Marshall hadn't realized how much blood he had taken and wouldn't stop. His ecstasy from her blood was almost orgasmically strong. He moaned into her wrist as he lapped up the bite marks in her skin. Fionna felt his tongue make luscious figure eights on her skin._

" _Fi? Fi!…" his words faded away before he could finish his sentence as she saw nothing but black blotches in her eyes, and she passed out._

Fionna hated the memory but it always lingered in her mind what that strange feeling is. She continued to touch the scar, feeling it tingle under her touch. Suddenly she sat up on the blanket and looked at Marshall.

"I have a question." Marshall sat up with her and looked her in the eyes.

"Spill the beans." he said with a shy smile.

"Whenever I touch my scar, it-it feels weird." Fionna held up her wrist.

"What do you mean weird?" Marshall asked, grazing his finger along the rough scar.

Fionna swallowed hard, feeling that strange pleasure-like feeling through her blood. "Um, it uh, it feels good in a way." she felt awkward discussing this with him but had always wanted to know.

Marshall smirked at her.

"Right, see vampires have venom in their fangs. There are thousands of microscopic pore-like "holes" in my fangs that automatically mist out my venom once it hits blood. And...that venom has certain chemicals that heighten all of your senses. You may not remember but I licked the wound so the small amount of venom that is also in my saliva would heal the bite marks quicker than your usual heal time. What I'm guessing happened was that since there's a scar, some of my venom may have gotten trapped in your new skin and is just sitting in there, causing the pleasurable feelings when your fingers lightly touch the skin. Its highly sensitive." he finished talking and waited for a reaction.

"No way." Fionna smiled and looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not kidding. The same thing happens with my bite marks on my neck." he pointed toward the almost matching bite marks to her wrist on his neck.

"Really?" with curiosity she reached out trying to touch them. Marshall caught her hand before it felt his scars and he shook his head.

"Not tonight bunny." he chuckled at her.

She looked at him quizzically. _Not tonight? What was that supposed to mean?_ Marshall stood up and extended his hand to hers. Fionna looked up at him, confused.

"Remember Lake Ooo? We used to swim there when you were younger." Marshall asked.

Fionna thought for a few seconds than the memories flooded back to her. She grinned at him as if she were a child and she took his hand. "Yes! How long has it been?"

"Almost 5 years at least. I have a little three person boat and we can take it out there if you want."

"Yes! Eee! I'm so excited!" she squealed with a smile.

He chuckled at her reaction and picked her up so they could fly towards his house. Lake Ooo wasn't far from his cave.

* * *

"Ugghh! Phew, alright. You ready?" Marshall said after placing the boat down on a narrow wooden dock.

Fionna nodded and helped him push it into the water. Marshall got in first with the ore and got situated in the front of the boat on a little bench that could only fit him. Fionna carefully stepped in as the small 7 foot boat wobbled in the water. She could barely see in the darkness around her but eventually found her way onto the slightly bigger bench behind Marshall. She held the two towels Marshall told her to bring close to her chest. As Marshall began to paddle into the small lake, Fionna looked around at the empty fields around them. Lake Ooo was more secluded than she remembered. No houses, no trees, just grassy fields.

"Why did we bring towels again?" Fionna questioned as she set them down beside her.

"I thought maybe we could go for a swim?" Marshall briefly looked over his shoulder at her but turned back around to paddle.

Fionna smiled to herself. _Just like when we were younger._ She thought. "Ok." her voice changed as her mouth was in a smile.

The quiet summer night had a cold breeze that was brushing against Fionna's bare arms and legs. She unfolded a towel and laid it across her legs. Frogs and insects around them made harmonious tunes in the water. A small distraction from the ominous darkness.

"Ok, we're just about in the middle of the lake. Want to get in?" Marshall stayed looking out to the water in front of him.

"Sure." Fionna said quietly.

Marshall paddled a little bit more and stopped to pull off his t-shirt. Fionna watched as he did so. As his arms brought up the shirt, his shoulder muscles flexed in such a beautiful way. He stood up and started to undo his belt but stopped and looked at Fionna who was watching him.

"Taking in the view?" he laughed as he looked down at her.

Fionna snapped out of her trance and hit him with a towel. "Shut up!"

She stood up and easily slipped off her shirt, not minding what he thought of her in her underwear. She continued on and took off her shorts and shoes. They both stood in the boat, only in underwear as if waiting for the other to jump in. Fionna turned her back to Marshall to feel the water.

"I hope the water is warm because it's kind of cold toNIGAAHH!" Fionna squealed as Marshall picked her up by her hips and threw her into the water.

Marshall laughed as her splash flew water onto him and he waited for her to surface. Once she came up she couldn't stop laughing and had to hang onto the side of the boat to stop her from swallowing water. Marshall flew into the air and did a cannon ball next to her, drenching her with more water. Marshall came up into the air and shook his hair like a wet dog.

"Uggh! Haha gross!" Fionna put a hand up to stop the water from getting into her eyes.

"Yeah actually, this lake is kind of gross." he swam around to the other side of the boat.

They both put their arms on the opposite sides of the boat and put their chins on their hands. Fionna watched Marshall as he watched her. It had been awhile since she's had this much fun, and this was only the first night Marshall had been back. Maybe she hadn't realized how much she really did miss his presence.

"AhH! Marshall, stop!" Fionna kicked his foot from underwater as he was trying to scare her.

"Haha! Pheww..lets start swimming with the boat back to the dock." Marshall said as he started to kick his legs underwater.

Fionna began to kick as well. The two managed to make it back to the dock without any sea life encounters. The small boat bumped into the side of the dock with a quiet thud and they both got out.

"I'll take the boat up and you can start heading back to the cave to take a shower if you'd like? I have an outdoor shower that I'll use so we can both get clean. Sound good?" Marshall asked assuming she'd say yes.

"Sure!" Fionna wrapped a towel around her bare body and collected her clothes.

* * *

Fionna sat on the side of Marshall's bed, waiting for him to get back from his shower. As she eyed his room mindlessly, she smiled at the pictures he had on his wall. Although his room was empty with decor, he had a small area on his wall with miscellaneous papers and pictures. Fionna had a polaroid and Marshall kept a few she took of him and herself. There were various concert tickets and fortune cookie fortunes around the pictures.

"I. Am. Tired." Marshall flew into the room and dove onto the bed muffling the end of his sentence.

Fionna wobbled on the bed after he had belly flopped onto his comforters and pillows. She stood up and looked down at him. He only had a white towel around his waist, his hair and back still wet. He laid there, motionless with no breathing. It was quite strange seeing someone not have to breathe.

"I'll be on the couch." she said quietly as she began to walk away.

"Ah ah aahh!" Marshall grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto his bed and tickled her.

"AaaHHhh!" Fionna squealed and laughed as she couldn't move.

Marshall took both of her wrists in one hand and held them above her head, resting them on a pillow. He stopped tickling her and leaned in. "You get my bed." he winked at her and hopped off the bed and walked over to a dresser.

Fionna watched as he grabbed some clothes and flew towards his ladder. Before going down, he quietly told her goodnight and turned off the light. Fionna crawled under his covers, taking in his scent which was dusted on his blankets and pillows. It was a sweetness with dark undertones. Almost like strawberries and death, quite the harmonious elixor. A few minutes later, sleep fell upon her and Marshall's house became quiet.

 **Authors Note: Woot woot! If you check my bio I've added a little thing about how I'm updating every weekend. Cheers for consistency! Anyway, the reviews lately have been amazing. Thank you all so much for letting me know how my writing is. I never even thought people would read my stories let alone follow and review. :) Super cool! I may cheat and update in the week because I'm ending school this week and will be able to write a lot more! Whenever it may be, see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~OAT**


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall turned in his sleep and slowly began to wake up. Immediately he felt the sharp pain in his spine. His couch had never been comfortable and especially uncomfortable with his decision to change up his nocturnal sleep schedule. Slowly sitting up on the couch, he rubbed at his dark eye sockets and stood. He was only wearing sweatpants so he picked up the t-shirt by the couch and slipped it on. Flying into the air, he slowly crept up into his room to check on Fionna.

"Fi?" he asked once he saw that no one was in his bed.

He looked around the room but she wasn't there. He even tried the bathroom but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Marshall flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Why would she leave? Maybe Cake needed her. Or she was uncomfortable staying here._ Marshall thought as he laid there in his room, aimlessly thinking of scenarios.

* * *

"2 eggs but only egg whites..." Cake read aloud from her cookbook as she prepared herself a meal.

She began to dance to the Spanish guitar playing from her radio. Lord Mocrho had suggested it and ever since, Cake can't stop listening. As she boogied her way through the kitchen to put the eggs back into the fridge, she froze. Her tail frizzed up and she quickly became frightened. With trepidation, Cake closed the fridge door, knowing what was there.

"GLOB!" Cake yelled as she stared at the figure before her.

"Cake! It's great to see my _favorite_ cat in Aaa." a devilish smile was across Marshall Lee's face as he leaned against the tree trunk in the middle of the kitchen.

"H-h-how are you here?!" Cake stuttered.

"Fionna didn't tell you? Interesting…" Marshall asked her, curious to why Fionna wouldn't tell her.

"Fionna knows you're here?! Gah! I'm going to kill her...urrgghh." Cake put a paw to her forehead and sighed.

"While we're on the topic of Fionna, do you happen to know where she might be?" Marshall asked.

"She left for the Candy Kingdom to see Gumball at around 6:00 this morning." Cake continued to prepare her lunch.

"Gumball?! What is she doing with that bubble butt? Last time I checked she hated his fuzzy, pink, guts." Marshall paced, confused.

"Last time you checked?" Cake snapped at him with a sassy tone. "Last time _I_ checked, you walked out on her life and left her with me to cry in a puddle of feelings for you!"

Marshall glared at her. _What. The. Fuck._ He tried to go back to when he had left. _Did she actually have feelings for me? Why the fuck didn't I realize that before I made the choice to completely abandon her?! Fuck!_

"No no no no no no noo. This can't be happening...holy shit." Marshall continued pacing, gripping his hair tightly.

"Mmmm looks like pretty boy is putting the pieces together. She fell head over fucking heels for you Marshall. The part that really gets me isn't that you left her, but how you didn't even acknowledge her feelings for you. It went right past your head didn't it?" Cake stood there, watching him break down as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Fuck!" he sat down on the chair nearest to him and held his head in his hands. He looked up at Cake, his face contorted into misery and heartache. Something his new found crush had experienced after he had left. "Are they...together?" he asked in fear of knowing the answer.

Cake couldn't stand to watch his face. She hated this demon vampire with all of her heart but he had never showed real emotion before. It scared her even more, she had cruel intentions for him that were becoming something not at all true. "...y-yes." she answered him, quiet.

Marshall yelled and stood up with a forceful kick to the chair. He continued to growl and grunt with disgust over his ex-friend Gumball. _That fucking bastard!_ Marshall quickly flew from the treehouse, flying for the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"Would you like anything? I can get you some water or tea." Gumball asked Fionna as he squinted in the sun.

"No, just you." she smiled at him and pecked his cheek.

The two sat on a white bench in the candy garden. Instead of the typical green grass of Aaa, the grass was adorned with green candy trees with large jaw breakers hanging from branches like fruit. Flowers were replaced by blooms of crystallized sugar that looked like stained glass. This was definitely one of Fionna's favorite spots to sit out in the sun.

"Fionna?" Gumball asked with a worried tone.

"Hmm?" she set her head on his shoulder and cuddled with his arm.

"I think I want to speed things up. I haven't been the best boyfriend to you and I'd like to change that, I mean, I really really like you Fionna." he watched as she sat up and looked at him. He was afraid to hear what she would say.

Without an answer, Fionna kissed him. He put his hand on her face, lightly pulling her closer to him. She smiled against his lips and crept closer to him. She loved this. Fionna gave him one last kiss and giggled as their noses touched.

"You have been the best boyfriend. I think I needed slow for a few months. Although...it definitely is nice to take things up a notch." they both giggled and resumed kissing.

Marshall watched from an appropriate distance. He almost looked away in disgust. Fionna and Gumball...kissing. Not just kissing but full on making out. Fionna was wearing her typical monochromatic blue outfit...so she went all the way back to the treehouse and then the Candy Kingdom? How early did she leave his house? As he thought, he was interrupted by the sound sloshing of saliva. Blehk, Gumball was a horrible kisser, even watching from a distance one could see all the things he was doing wrong. But Fionna...she was doing everything right. To somewhat of his surprise, it was in Marshall's favor more than Gumball's. She was leaning onto Gumball in the sexiest way. Her body twisted with her crossed legs, letting her skirt ride up in the back, revealing her porcelain skin. He could see light blue lace panties under her skirt. Not much to see by the fact that it must have been a thong. Marshall smiled with an evil grin. His bunny is all grown up.

"Mmm…" Fionna opened her eyes after they slowly unlocked lips.

She looked at him and smiled. How much happier could she be? She leaned in for one last kiss. Making it as tender as she could, she added tongue just to give him a heads up. Her lips brushed away from his and she looked up at him. His eyes still closed. She smiled but then something caught her eye. She looked over to the entrance of the Candy Kingdom and saw Marshall watching her. His umbrella laid against his shoulder. He squinted in the bright shadow making his eyebrows furrow. His eyes created an angry glare at her that sent her heart racing. She parted her lips, the sight of him was overwhelmingly frightening but somehow...she loved his presence.

Gumball noticed her staring. "What?" he asked but she had no response but to keep watching.

He looked over his shoulder and froze. His eyes went wide at the sight of his old friend perching against the entrance of his kingdom. Gumball felt anger wash over him as Marshall began to walk over to the two. He stood to try and assert dominance.

"Hellooo Bartlebee." Marshall greeted the couple with the prince's first name and a wink with a kiddish smile.

"Marshall Lee." Gumball said with a tone that was trying to cover his anger.

"I thought I'd stop by the Candy Kingdom, catch up with some old friends." he looked at the two as they stood there frozen, not knowing what to say.

"Didn't know you were back in town. Fionna, did you know?"

"Yes, Fionna, due tell." Marshal tutted at her.

She felt uncomfortable under Marshall's gaze. He began to look up her body, quick but dauntingly slow in her mind. They both had eyes on her. What was she supposed to do? Lie? That wasn't her forte.

"Uhh, yeah...but it's only been like a day and a half. And why tell you when we're hanging out, I mean I was going to tell you later." she lied. Her forte must be telling the truth but leaving bits and pieces out for other people to figure out themselves.

"Well, maybe I should get going! I see I've definitely interrupted something here." Marshall said.

Fionna blushed at the fact he had been watching them. _What a creep._ Before Marshall left, he jokingly curtsied to Gumball and afterwards took Fionna's hand in his. He bent down and kissed it ever so gently and brought his eyes to hers, leaving a light layer of wetness on her hand. He waved goodbye and flew away. Gumball turned to Fionna with a concerned face.

"Why would you not tell me he had been here for a good 24 hours?! Gob Fionna, he basically ruined your life after he left!" he sat down on the bench beside them, as if exhausted after talking to Marshall Lee.

"You don't think I don't know that?! Gob Gumball, I was going to tell you later and not when we're making out!" she threw her hands up not knowing what else he wanted.

"Fionna, I would have liked you to tell me. He's basically your ex and that isn't comforting to know he's back while we're getting things going."

"Gumball, please don't do this. He's harmless and he won't pull anything. If anyone should know this it would be me."

"Thats the problem! You know him almost too well and I don't want that to get in the way of our relationship, Fionna. I-I...I love you!" Gumball yelled, as he realized what he had just said came out much earlier than he would have wanted.

Fionna stared at him, dumbfounded by his exclamation. She sat down next to him on the bench, still silent from his outburst. What was she going to say. She may not even feel the same way yet….yet? She can't predict the future why is she thinking yet?

"Fionna you don't have to answer. But, do think about it." he stood up quietly, kissed her head, and walked into the palace.

 _Shit._

 **Authors Note: Yikes Gumball! Looks like Fionna has some thinkin to do! Sorry this story in shorter than the other chapters. I'm saving some juicy stuff for future chapters that would make one chapter much too long if I included it all. Thanks again for the reviews, its so nice. Also, regarding my story '19' I've had reviews to not delete it and I won't. I haven't done it yet because I just don't want to even though I'm not continuing it. Thanks for letting me know about my writing. See you in the next chapter!**

 **~OAT**


	4. Chapter 4

... _Shit._

Fionna quickly followed after him. She grabbed his purple sleeve, getting him to stop walking. He turned around with an exhausted look on his face, not ready to hear her reject his love.

"I love you too." quite the confession herself.

Gumball did nothing but pull her arm that was holding his. He held them there for a short pause of their faces closer than usual. He kissed her hard to break the silence. Fionna's hand went to his hair but she found it hard to do anything but get it stuck into the pink gum. Although his skills in the kissing department were limited, the effort of trying was a good sign that he wanted to try at their relationship. Fionna broke their kiss, feeling strange about the whole thing.

"Why don't we invite Marshall for a dinner on the beach tonight? I'm feeling very beach dinner party." Gumball said while silently clapping his hands together.

"Haha sure." Fionna responded confused.

* * *

"Marshall did you bring the liquor?" Gumball asked while checking off a list on a pink clipboard.

Marshall unzipped the black JanSport backpack he had brought and placed three bottles of alcohol in the sand by the light purple blanket with food. He had brought a bottle of vodka, one of his oldest champagnes from before the Mushroom Wars, and a pink grape sparkling Moscato as requested by Gumball.

"Yep." he said after throwing the backpack away from their picnic.

"Ook, I think that is it!" Gumball looked up from him list and saw the bottle of vodka. "Ma-what is that? Vodka? Why would we need vodka for an occasion of this sorts?" Gumball put his hands on his hips and asked.

"You never know when you might want a whole handle of vodka." Marshall said as he sat down on the picnic blanket.

Fionna came running up from the shore in her bathingsuit. Marshall briefly watched her run, but looked away not wanting to get caught being distracted. Fionna quickly made it to the blanket despite kicking a bit of sand everywhere.

"The...water...is...warm!" she said with pauses to take a breath.

"It should be, according to my moon chart...this summer has temperatures reaching–" Marshall cut off Gumball's sciencey rant.

"Shall we eat?" Marshall asked with urgency.

Gumball nodded and the teens had at it with the array of snacks and drinks. Marshall brought himself some fancy red treats as well as Gumball giving Marshall a much needed meal. Gumball started pouring himself a glass of Moscato. The small peachy toned bubbles filled the narrow champagne glass as he poured. Fionna watched with intrigued eyes as the bubbles created a fizzy noise that went harmoniously with the crashing of waves at the shore.

"Fionna, would you like a glass?" Marshall lifted the champagne.

Before she answered, she spotted the vodka. Marshall saw her eyes look at it, a spark lit in his brain and he smiled. He put the bottle of champagne back in the sand and took out three shot glasses. He quickly poured a shot for everyone and looked back up at Fionna. She hadn't really had alcohol before besides of few sips of wine. Marshall handed her the shot glass.

"Enjoy." Marshall said.

Fionna looked at him and back at the shot. She made the mistake of smelling it first. A sharp nail polish remover scent hit her nose and she cringed. _Probably won't taste any better, here goes nothing!_ She lifted the shot to her lips and downed it with ease. A sudden rush of hot went through her throat and she felt the vodka settle into her stomach. Although it tasted like rubbing alcohol, it was the warmth of it she enjoyed. Maybe a bottle for herself wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Gumball? A shot for his majesty?" Marshall quickly took his without budging.

Gumball looked horrified at the two. He shook his head and continued to take leisurely sips of his Moscato. Marshall poured another shot for himself and offered one to Fionna. She declined and went straight for the chocolate covered strawberries instead.

"I think I might head down to sit by the shore. Fionna, care to join me?" Gumball said after standing up.

"Mhmm! Ohn minot!" Fionna sputtered between chewing.

Marshall and Fionna watched as Gumball walked down to the shore with his baby pink swim trunks and no shirt. Gumball didn't really have a muscular body but he wasn't scrawny either. Just smooth and even without visible muscles.

"Why is he in such a good mood?" Marshall asked as he began to take his shirt off.

He pulled at the neck of his tee shirt and slipped it off with ease. Fionna began to stare at him undressing before her. Although she had seen him without a shirt before, maybe while he was gone he had worked out and toned his muscles. His chest and arms looked much bigger and sculpted like a Greek statue. Even his thighs were toned and would flex beautifully.

"Uh-um, nothing really um what was the question?" she asked with a discombobulated voice.

"Haha, nevermind bunny." he smirked at her.

Oh that smirk. Ever since they were young his smirk took her by the girly feelings and pulled her in. It was so sexy in such an understated way. Sometimes one of his fangs would catch on his lip and sit there, creating an indent in his lip. She stopped analyzing his lips and resumed munching on chocolate strawberries. Marshall was the one to watch her now. The way she subtly bit into the strawberry and her lips would rest around it in the shape of a small 'o'. He wanted to be that strawberry and feel how soft her lips were.

"Brb!" Fionna jumped up and ran to the shore.

Marshall blinked out of his trance and shook all thoughts from his head. He looked out to the shore and saw the two kiss. He aimlessly fidgeted with a loose hem on the blanket, watching them enjoy each other. He needed to find a way to make Fionna his before it is too late. Quite possibly the most cleché thing he's ever attempted but its worth a try.

* * *

As the sun began to set, a light pink sky reflected onto the beach making the sand look as if it were pink itself. Marshall was getting out of the water knowing sunset was when sharks would come to shore to feed. Gumball and Fionna met up with him.

"You guys heading home?" Marshall asked with water dripping from his hair and bottom lip.

"Yeah, I think we–oh, excuse me I need to take this." Gumball took his hand out of Fionna's and answered a call.

Marshall looked at Fionna. She was watching Gumball walk over to a sand dune to talk to whoever the call was. She had a worried look on her face but it was subtle and hard to see if you didn't look close. Fionna turned back around to find Marshall watching her. His hair was slicked back with wetness and his whole body was dripping.

"What are you looking at?" she smiled at him and crossed her arms.

"Does this always happen? Him answering calls or doing work over being with you?" he asked.

"No, and even if he did it isn't your problem now is it Mr. Abadeer?" Fionna cocked an eyebrow at him for him to back off.

Marshall threw his hands up in surrender as Gumball started to walk over. He had packed up the picnic while on the call and was holding everything under his arm. He handed Marshall his vodka back.

"Sorry babe, I have three candy people with some type of zombie disease. I have to get back to the palace to help them before an outbreak occurs. I do hope you understand?" Gumball kissed Fionna's forehead and looked at her.

She only shook her head and waited for him to leave per usual. "Marshall, can you walk her home? I really have to go quick." Gumball asked.

Marshall nodded. "Woah, I mean maybe I want the company but I don't need a male to walk me home. I am a strong woman and I am definitely capable of kicking both of your butts!" Fionna defended herself.

"I'm not saying that at all and I definitely believe you. I need to go, so sorry!" Gumball gave Fionna a quick peck and jogged back to the parking lot.

As Gumball disappeared away from them, Marshall placed his hand on Fionna's back to get her to start walking. She looked up at him and smiled, actually thankful she had some company. Maybe she was a strong independent woman...with a good friend to walk with her.

"So, _babe_...do you want to crash at my place tonight?" Marshall mocked Gumball's previous name for Fionna.

"Shut up!" Fionna slapped him with her towel and giggled. It was the first time he had called her that in this relationship...weird.

"No but really, you want to? I have my nice big comfy bed and some hot tea I can make..not Cake." he gave her a teethy smile to try and win her over.

Fionna rolled her eyes and laughed at him. "Ok, ok. I think I just need to sleep."

* * *

Fionna laid, sprawled out on Marshall's bed on her front. She skipped a shower and waited for Marshall to get out from his. He was right, his bed was comfy. And it had that scent, that delicious scent that was Marshall Lee. As she inhaled in the pillow, Marshall stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Fionna watched from the bed as he grabbed clothes from his drawers and began to make his way downstairs.

"Wait!" Fionna called to him, making him turn around to she what she needed. "This may be kind of weird, but can you help me fall asleep?" Fionna asked, laying back down.

Marshall smiled at her and set his clothes down in a little pile. He walked around the bed to the open space on his bed where he might sleep and sat. "How?"

"Do you remember when you used to scratch up and down my arm when we were younger? I completely forgot about it until now and it had always made me sleepy." she smiled at him when he remembered.

Marshall, still in his towel, laid next to her facing her. He put an arm under his head and made himself comfortable next to her. Starting from the top of her shoulder, he slowly dragged his nails across the top of her whole arm. Fionna closed her eyes to the familiar feeling. Something about someone else slowly scratching your arm was relaxing and made her sleepy. He continued, moving his hand up and down against her warm skin. A few minutes later he moved his fingers up to the side of her neck. He circled the warmer skin around her jaw bone and middle of the side of her neck.

"I know what your touching." Fionna whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

Marshall continued to circle the large jugular vein in her neck. He felt every fluid motion of blood being pumped through the vein. He could smell it, though he had never told her about his acute sense of smell. If she entered his house, he would smell her blood from outside his front door. Although human blood, much like any other blood had a metallic scent, also had a richer and maybe it was his imagination but also a sweet scent.

"Does it scare you?" Marshall looked into her drooping eyes, wondering if she had ever thought about him turning her. "Knowing I could.." he stopped moving his fingers and put a quick pressure on her vein with the nails of his index and middle finger, simulating fangs.

Fionna jumped but sleepily giggled while swiping away his hand. Marshall giggled with her and wanted to stay in bed with her. Even from a foot apart he could feel her heat radiating off of her. Although it was possible for him to be cold, he felt as if she was his sunlight that wouldn't burn him. Her golden toned hair helped the image of a sun. He slowly got up and said his goodnight to her. She whispered goodnight back and soon drifted to sleep.

 **Authors Note: Early update, woo! I've been reading reviews and its so cool and nice...thank you! I am leaving for vacation for a whole week on Saturday but I am going to try my best and update regularly or try and update during the week. It may not happen because although writing is its own vacation, its nice to get away from my laptop and relax. We'll see! xoxo**

 **~OAT**


	5. Chapter 5

Marshall jumped in his sleep and woke up on the floor. He opened his eyes, wary of his surroundings. He checked his phone and it was close to 6 am. Laughing a little as he got up off the floor, he made his way for the kitchen. Opening his fridge, he slid out on of the clear drawers inside. The drawer had been full of blood bags from animals he had killed. He took one out and shut the fridge. He whistled a little tune while unscrewing a small cap at the top of the small bag. He set a mug on the counter and poured out the blood. It was a dark crimson that had a deep black undertone to it. After filling the mug he put the bag back in the fridge, reading the animal that he was drinking from before shutting the fridge door.

"Thank you, female deer." he read from the little white label he had put on the side of the bag after his kill.

He picked up the mug and took a sip. Though it wasn't fresh from the vein, the taste was still exquisitely satisfying. He began to float and flew upstairs to check on Fionna. Once he got into his room, he stood against his wardrobe doors and watched her sleep, taking leisurely sips from his mug with one hand in his sweatpants pocket and the other holding the mug up to his mouth. She should be waking up soon, knowing her typical sleep schedule.

"Mmuuhh.." Fionna groaned in her sleep and rolled onto her side.

Marshall like to watch her sleep although he never had the chance to. It was also quite creepy and he wouldn't want to risk the chance of her waking up and he is watching her. As he finished off a few last sips of the blood, Fionna began to shift more in his bed. In his bed...such a nice sight. Although this context wasn't the one he imagined, he still enjoyed her laying in his bed. She slowly began to stretch as she woke. Her eyes opened to the sight of Marshall leaning against his wardrobe with his hands in his pockets. She smiled with sleepy eyes and watched him as she began to sit up. He was only wearing baggy gray sweatpants that hung..very low on his hips showing off more of his toned upper half.

"Morning." she smiled at him and laid her back against his headboard.

Marshall pushed his back off of his wardrobe and walked over to the bed. He got on his hands and knees and crawled over her legs, slowly. Fionna grew tense as he made his way closer and closer, she could feel his hands moving on the mattress by her hips he had gotten so close.

"Good morning bed head." he gave her a sassy smile and she gasped at his nick name for her.

"Hey!" playfully, Fionna pressed her hand against his shoulder, pushing him onto his back.

Though she went with him as he had taken hold of her elbow. She was suddenly straddled over top of him and laughing with him. The two laughed for a while longer and eventually calmed down to quietly gazing at each other in silence. Marshall sat up with her still sitting on his lap and extended his arms behind him to keep him from laying down.

"Nice shirt, and underwear? Geez Fionna, why don't you just take all of my clothes?" Marshall sarcastically addressed her curtain attire.

"I woke up last night in a wet bathing suit and I just grabbed the first things I saw...or maybe the softest things but hey, a girls got to be comfy." she argued her point earning a smile from the vampire beneath her.

"Mmk well are you hungry? Surprisingly I've got a pretty good selection of people food." he said as he took her hips in his hands and lifted her off his bed.

"People food sounds good to me!" she gave him a teethy smile and walked downstairs.

Marshall watched her climb down the ladder to downstairs as she smiled at him once more before disappearing through the floor. He fell onto his back on the bed and rubbed at his eyes. He wanted this to be a regular thing. Her waking up in his clothes, in his bed, having breakfast with him. He could even smell her scent in his bed; that freshness with a sprinkle of sweet vanilla. She was so intoxicating, it was hard for him to get out of bed and downstairs to greet her in the kitchen.

"You make me feel so young. You make me feel so spring has sprung." Fionna sang along to the Frank Sinatra classic playing loudly on Marshall's speaker.

Marshall grinned as she trotted and danced to the music while opening cabinets to find ingredients for a waffle mix that was out on the counter. Marshall set his elbows on his breakfast bar and leaned into his hands to gaze at her. She continued to sing along with a voice he rarely got to hear. Before she could realize he was behind her, Fionna had twirled around and jumped at the sight of him.

"Hey! No sneaking up on me while I'm–" Marshall interrupted her.

"While you're what? Singing with your beautiful voice, if I might add and don't forget your crazy cool dance moves?" Marshall had walked over to her while she rolled her eyes at him.

As the chorus in the song came in, Marshall wrapped an arm around her waist and took her hand into his to help her get into a forced salsa dance position. Fionna began to giggle as he walked with her to spin them around the kitchen. Marshall quickly dipped her to the sound of the jazz band exploding with music. Fionna took her chance to grab a hand full of flour that was in a bowl by her side and threw it at his chest and neck. She held back a laugh as his mouth dropped and he looked at the white powder splattered across his bare chest.

"You're going to get it Miss Fionna the Human." Marshall lifted her up and twisted her out with one arm while grabbing flour in the other.

He twisted her back into his chest and hit her with his handful. She couldn't hold back her laughter anymore as flour was in her hair and on the side of her face. Quickly, she ducked under the arm that was holding her and she grabbed the bag of flour this time and flicked her wrist so flour flew in the air and onto Marshall's arms that were blocking his face. The two continued to throw flour creating a huge powdery mess in Marshall's kitchen. The two stopped throwing flour at each other and just laughed as jazzy background music played to the falling of thin white powder around them, like snow. Suddenly, Fionna's phone rang and they both looked over the Marshall's door where Fionna's backpack was laying.

"Hold on!" Fionna skipped over to her bag, leaving small white footprints on Marshall's carpet.

Fionna took her phone from her phone from her bag and tapped the green phone icon to answer the phone.

"Hello? Hey Gumball, mhm. Ha ha no but I can be in like 20-30 minutes. Ok, love you too, bye." Fionna whispered her goodbye and ended the call.

"Leaving?" Marshall asked while sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning against the archway of the kitchen.

"Mhm. Apparently there's something very important I have to talk about with Gumball and Cake. Sorry, I can stay to help clean up." she guiltily smiled at him, loosening flour on her cheek which sprinkled onto the floor.

"No, no. Go ahead." he gave her a sweet smile as if to give her permission.

She smiled back and picked up her backpack to leave. She was out the door before Marshall could really say goodbye so he just turned around and lookedat the mess on his floor.

* * *

While Fionna walked to the Candy Kingdom, she had a long way to go which gave her time to brush off most of the flour on her. As she brushed off most of it from the loose gray tee, she realized she probably shouldn't be going to the Candy Kingdom dressed in vampire attire. She found a bushy area and quickly got changed into the spare outfit she always had in her backpack. Soon she made it to the Candy Kingdom and made her way towards Gumball's palace. Candy Kingdom was such a bright place, it always made her happy.

"Good morning Ms. Fionna. I will show you to Gumball's room." Peppermint Maid greeted her more fancy than usual.

Fionna followed behind her white heels that clicked against the candy spiral staircase. A few more steps and the two large doors to Gumball's room were opened. Peppermint Maid announced Fionna's title and motioned her hand for Fionna to enter. Upon entering, Fionna saw Gumball and Cake sitting at a small table by a large window overlooking the Candy Kingdom.

"Fionna, please sit." Gumball stood and scooted out a chair for Fionna to sit in.

Fionna took it and Gumball sat down. They all sat in an awkward silence once Fionna sat.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." Gumball asked.

Fionna nodded slowly, confused to the strange set up for this meeting.

"I have reached a maturity in my candy filled life that needs a second part to it. So what I mean is that, a prince like myself needs a companion of sorts to be his princess. It just so happens to be that at my current age, 21 in human years, we are to get married and you will become my princess. So Fionna, you are my one and only match for royalty and this may seem like fate, but it just so happens to be that a long line of families has brought my princess to me." Gumball smiled at her with glee.

Fionna glared at him. Princess?! I'm 18 for fucks sake! Getting married to Gumball at 18? Fionna looked over to Cake who was fidgeting with her paws, avoiding eye contact. Fionna grew uncomfortable in the chair she was in. It seemed to harden and the room seemed to stare at her, waiting for an answer.

"I-I'm only 18.." Fionna said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes of course, Cake and I have discussed the age but it is my age that whole heartedly matters. If I am not to marry by the end of my 21st year, I am to be executed by appropriate terms. I know it is a lot to take in at once but you are my only hope as of now and forever." Gumball placed his hand over Fionna's.

Forever. Such a permanent word. It stung Fionna's brain. Was she actually going to agree through pity? She had really started to like Gumball but she can't shake the fact that the beginning of their relationship was a distraction for her. Marrying someone after almost 9 months seemed insane.

"Fionna, baby, I know its a lot to handle but I think it'd be good for you. There are plenty of fun occupations when becoming a princess and if you don't want a job just be a princess. I can see you becoming a fan of royalty. It seems so that you already are." Cake looked to Gumball while talked.  
"When would all of this happen?" Fionna asked looking to Gumball.

"Within a months time." Gumball smiled.

"A month?" Fionna thought to her self after speaking. I'd have to end adventuring once I become a princess... "What do you mean...you'd be executed?" she asked.

"It doesn't mean I'd be killed but it doesn't mean anything better. It would depend on what my parents would choose but I could be sent to another planet to become a candy slave or lose my position in royalty all-together. Any outcome is horrific." Gumball told her.

Fionna slowly inhaled, thinking of her choices. What would end once I became a princess? Adventuring, seeing Cake and BMO all the time, Marshall...Marshall. Fionna exhaled with a shaky breath. What would Marshall think? He'd probably hate her forever. But this isn't up to him, right?

"So, when I become a princess, will things be like they are now?" Fionna nervously asked.

"Somewhat, yes. You may have to do a few things for our royalty like balls and dinners but nothing more."

Fionna continued to think. This wasn't something she wanted to think about right now and in front of Cake and Gumball. The only problem is that she was afraid of over thinking and not being able to let Gumball live the life he has wanted to have. Glob! Why is this all up to me?!

"Can I think about it?" Fionna asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to rush into this." Gumball said.

"I think I want to go home." Fionna said to Cake.

Cake nodded and they all stood. Gumball came to Fionna and hugged her, something they never really did. He released and gave her a warm smile. Ugh, how can I say no to him? He's got me feeding out of his pitiful little hands. Why do I have to be so compassionate?! Fionna and Cake began to walk back down the spiral staircase. Once they made it out of the castle, Fionna took a deep exhale.

"Fi, where were you last night?" Cake asked.

"Marshall's, now can we talk about how sudden this whole thing is. I mean, do I even have a choice? Because even if I did I would feel so guilty after saying no to Gumball." Fionna quickly tried to change the subject.

"I'm going to be blunt with you, ok? I've been thinking about it lately and it seems as if this whole relationship doesn't mean much to you. But you want to know what I do know for a fact? You and Marshall Lee. Ever since he's left you and Gumball got together and when that vampire was here, you wouldn't go near Gumball. It seems to me that something has been changing your mind and if you haven't figured out what that is yet than I think you are in big trouble and may hurt someone's feelings by lying." Cake finished talking and crossed her arms.

"Lying? I'm not lying! And so what if there are still a few lingering emotions from when my best friend left out of the blue? I'm not in love with Marshall Lee and if I was I think I would know and I wouldn't be having a problem choosing what to do with Gumball." Fionna stopped her argument.

Cake looked up at her and put her hands up in surrender as if not wanting to be a part of her love triangle. Though Fionna thought for a little and realized that maybe Cake was right. Fionna had tricked herself into thinking nothing would ever happen with Marshall but those chances were higher now that he's back and wants to spend time with her and vise versa.

"Shit.." Fionna whispered under her breath.

"Mhm. Baby cakes, I know this is hard but I think it'd be best to block out Marshall. He has always been a bad influence and doesn't have a good outlook on the future. He would just want to bite you and make you his forever. What if you're 100 years old and regret ever turning into a vampire and feeling like immortality is overrated? Can't do much seeing that you're already dead..." Cake was trying to make her decision harder.

Fionna couldn't help but feel tears in her eyes. She was right and it was killing her from the inside out. Everything she did could be a serious mistake now.

!

"He wants me to be his princess. I'd be a part of his royal "bloodline" so to speak." Fionna spoke with trepidation.

"Do you want to do that?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know what I want right now, thats the problem." Fionna felt tears in her eyes. This can't be goodbye for her and Marshall.

"Fi, I-I don't want to make you anymore confused but I-I don't think you should do this..I..." Marshall couldn't finish his sentence he was so angry at himself for not telling her sooner.

Fionna looked up at him. She was shocked. Never in a million years would she had thought it was Marshall that was supposed to be hers forever. She walked over and let him hold her. He brought his hand to her face and his other to her back. Pulling her closer, he left a soft kiss against her lips and broke away from her lips to speak.

"Why be a princess when you could be my queen?" he whispered to her, sending chills up her arms.

Fionna couldn't help herself and went back for more of his lips. They moved their mouths together in harmony and pressed each others weight together. Fionna moaned as Marshall began to kiss along her jaw and neck. He slowly licked up her neck and scratched her neck rather hard with one of his fangs.

"Ahh, ow. Go easy Marsh ha ha." Fionna winced at a light pinch feeling on her neck.

Marshall didn't respond but only lapped up the remaining blood that had come from the scratch. In the matter of a second Marshall had squeezed his arms around Fionna's hips and sunk his teeth into the large vein in her neck. Fionna screamed out at the harsh pain rushing through her body. Her veins felt as if to be on fire and burning through her skin. Fionna went limp in Marshall's arm as she became paralyzed in pain. Marshall slowly removed his fangs from her neck and gave Fionna an evil grin.

"You are going to make a beautiful queen, Fionna Abadeer." Marshall smiled with her blood dripping from his mouth.

Fionna couldn't scream at the pain she felt but quickly saw black splotches in her eyes. She blinked slowly and dozed into blackness.

Fionna woke up to her room dark. She sat up quick, her heart racing with fear. Trying to calm down her panic, she breathed slowly and laid back down. She looked up at the dark ceiling, waking from her nap. Its crazy to think you can wake up one morning feeling happier than you thought to hours later feeling the complete opposite. She rolled over to grab her phone and dialed Gumball's number. After the second ring he picked up.

"Fionna?" Gumball asked quickly.

"I think it is best if we follow through with me becoming a part of royalty." she wanted to end anything with Marshall. Her dream was a wake up call that she never wanted to become true.

"Really?" Gumball seemed surprised.

"Spending the rest of my life with you sounds pretty great." she giggled into the phone and realized it might actually be true. The Candy Kingdom had always been fun and happy, living in a dark and cold cave...not so much.

"Thank you Fionna, I really am thankful."

The two talked for a few more hours, hearing each others voices to know how it may be in years to come.

 **Authors Note: After a long week of nothing but relaxing...I'm back! So sorry for not updating I guess I really needed a break from my laptop after all. I'm going to try and update a lot this week because yet again I have another vacation planned. Though, now that my mind has thrown this curveball on the story I think ideas will flow easier. I don't even think I was expecting princess Fionna to happen but you never really know. Also kind of hate that the dream changed her mind but we will see in the next chapter won't we? I won't keep you guys waiting this long again. :)**

 **~OAT**


	6. Chapter 6

As Fionna walked to Marshall's house, she found herself thinking too much. _Gumball having to be "executed"? Doesn't really add up..._ It must have just been in her head but it still stuck in the back of her mind, constantly reminding her what was going to happen in a month. She had been going to Marshall's to tell him of the news and only that. No more distractions and staying the night in his bed. As she approached the dark cave, she turned on the flash light of her phone, not being able to see anything in the late hours of the night. Once she had gotten into the cave, she looked up to the noise of his front door closing. The two made eye contact and Marshall smiled.

"Well look who it is." he locked the door and slowly walked down his front porch steps to greet his favorite adventuress.

"Marshall, we need to talk." Fionna told him with a serious voice.

"Why don't we talk on the way to a party? Apparently some prisoners of the Candy Kingdom escaped and are throwing a party in the woods. Its going to be freaky nasty." he stopped in front of her and gave her that smirk that fits his mouth perfectly.

Fionna thought for a few seconds. The party sounded dangerous but then again hanging out with the Vampire King was dangerous in itself. Might as well have one last normal night with her friend before everything begins to change.

"Shall we?" Fionna held out her arm, waiting for him to take it and walk.

"Yes, we shall." Marshall looked as if to take her arm but quickly scooped her into his arms.

Fionna giggled and hung her arms around his neck like they used to.

As the two walked through the party, Fionna couldn't help but lightly blush at the light pressure being applied to her lower back by Marshall's hand. His hand would occasionally graze under her shirt to touch the dimples of her lower back. She enjoyed the sensation of his hand casually resting there, as if giving her protection.

"Here we go!" Marshall said.

Fionna looked up at him to see what he meant. She followed his eyes to a group of at least 15 people sitting together and talking. He had a smile on his face as they walked over to the group. As soon as they approached them, they all chimed in with a welcome for Marshall.

"No fucking way! Is that fucking Marshall Lee?! Holy shit!" one very attractive male stood up and went over to hug Marshall.

Upon further inspection, Fionna had seen by the bite marks that whoever this was he was also a vampire. After looking around the group she had realized they all were vampires.

"Is this her?" the attractive vampire looked at Fionna and back at Marshall. Marshall nodded and smiled as the other vampire knelt down to Fionna. "Miss Fionna, it's a pleasure to actually put a face to someone I've been hearing of for a few months now. I'm Alex." Alex continued to stay on one of his knees and took Fionna's hand in his and gave her a light kiss on the top of her hand.

Fionna blushed and giggled at his actions and looked to Marshall who was holding back a laugh. Alex stood and put his hand to her back to bring her to sit by him. Fionna sat in a patio chair by Alex and looked over to Marshall who was across from them, already talking with a few of his friends.

Fionna looked away from Marshall and looked at Alex who was watching her with a smile. She immediately became transfixed with eyes and couldn't help but wonder. He was so distractingly beautiful.

"Your eyes...how is that possible with you being a vampire?" Fionna said with amazement at his pale blue-gray iris' that had spots of light amber mixed in that paired beautifully with his messy blonde hair.

Alex smiled. "My mother was human, like yourself, but my father was a vampire. I know of a few people with my same condition although it isn't only the eyes. Some vampires can have normal skin and not the dead, grayish tint. Unfortunately I am stuck with that." he explained.

Fionna thought to herself of Alex's parents. If Marshall and I had children they'd be just as beaitful...wait, no I'm not thinking of having a child with Marshall Lee...ha ha. "Interesting...so how come Marshall has red eyes? He was once human but since he was turned shouldn't he have his old eye color?" Fionna asked, looking over to Marshall.

"It's a bit complicated but it has to do with the process the vampire chose for his death. Sometimes old human characteristics can be present after being turned but things like eye color are taken over by new genes so quick. It's quite scientific now that I'm thinking about it." Alex thought after his explanation.

As Fionna looked around at the vampires in her current presence, she wondered why they were so attractive. "Why are all vampires so beautiful...I mean I'm just looking at all of you and...wow." Fionna couldn't help but be amazed.

"Oh there are some ugly vampires, trust me." Alex stood and laughed with Fionna. "Would you like a drink Miss Fionna the Human?"

"Yes, thank you." she smiled at Alex as he walked over to Marshall and whispered something before walking over to a cooler.

Alex came back with a large glass of what looked to be Coke. "You look like a rum and Coke kind of gal." Alex handed her the drink and opened a beer himself.

Fionna rolled her eyes and took a sip of the mixed drink. Immediately after the swallow, she could feel the liquid burn down into her stomach and settle with warmth. "Is that vanilla Coke?" Fionna asked after taking another sip.

"Mhm. I'm surprised thats the only thing you point out after taking a sip of a very strong rum and Coke." Alex laughed and finished off his beer in two more large sips.

Fionna laughed as well and continued to drink. Tonight was going to be fun.

 _Two Hours Later_

"Ok, ok! Everyone listen up!" a gorgeous vampire stood in the group and spoke loudly. "I think its time to channel our inner prepubescent teenage selves and play some stupid drinking game. We've got: Never Have I Ever, Spin the Bottle...um...maybe I'm drunk but thats all I can think of haha." the group laughed and she sat back down.

"I vote Spin the Bottle, its more of a classic than Never Have I Ever." Alex spoke loudly to the group.

Half of everyone nodded while someone argued against the choice. "Come on Alex, just because its a classic doesn't mean we get more drunk. I want a shot game like Never Have I Ever to get me more drunk and not horny."

"Touché." Alex pointed his beer at him and thought for a little.

"Why not both? Spin the Bottle first and we'll play until everyone has kissed each other and we get this big fucking disgusting orgy over with and then a quick game of Never Have I Ever with a certain amount of shots to be taken." Marshall finished saying, earning yeses from everyone.

"Alright well lets get arranged and get to gettin'!" Alex said and a few people moved to get better spots.

Fionna found herself next to an empty seat and Alex. Without much surprise, Marshall took the open seat and smiled at his human friend. Fionna rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink, knowing this was going to end with her kissing both of these very attractive vampires.

"Fionna, hand me that bottle." someone asked her, pointing to an empty bottle behind her.

She stood to grab it, feeling how tipsy she actually was. She hadn't realized it while sitting so it came as a surprise once she stood. After handing the glass to the 'spinner', she sat back down with a nervous heart beat.

"Alright, only rule is kiss the person to your left. Begin!" the person spinning the bottle twisted their hand around and everyone carefully watched as the bottle spun, slowing down to the opposite side of Fionna.

She was relieved to watch the bottle point towards one of the prettiest female vampires there. The girl turned to her left and began to make out with the other vampire next to her that had also been a girl. The group riled them up and cheered as they kissed.

"Woohoo!" Marshall called with everyone else.

Fionna gasped and playfully nudged his arm making him laugh. Soon the two girls were finished and the bottle was spinning once more. A few more people went and extra spins had to be made to make sure no one went twice. Soon it was spinning slowly and Fionna crossed her fingers for it not to land on her. Don't land on me, don't land on me!

"Fionna!" the spinner called out and Fionna's heart pounded.

She looked over to her left which was Alex and he was jokingly pursing his lips. She giggled and leaned in with him, gaining yells from the group. She smiled just before their lips touched and once they finally did, Fionna didn't want to stop. Alex was such a good kisser that they didn't have just one kiss but multiple. Girls from the group started to whistle at them and Fionna couldn't help but smile, eventually breaking the kiss.

"Damn, forgot how it felt to kiss a human." Alex said to the group while dragging his index finger across his bottom lip.

Fionna shifted in her seat and blushed after realizing her previous action. She couldn't help but giggle at herself as the bottle began to spin again. She took one last big gulp of her rum and vanilla Coke before watching the bottle slow down onto someone else. She was halfway through embarrassing kisses and was hoping to have it end soon.

"Good job, you just kissed one of the hardest vampires to kiss." Marshall whispered in Fionna's ear.

Fionna looked at him confused. What was that supposed to mean. Marshall picked up on her confused faced and explained.

"Girls go crazy for him but he hates it when people only want him for his looks. He hardly ever finds a girl and when he does its basically monumental for us to see. Congrats on probably being the first girl to have ever kissed Alex without a reason." Marshall continued to lean over to her and whisper.

"No way...really?" Fionna asked. Marshall nodded and Fionna giggled at herself. "And what about you Mr. Vampire-King-probably-gets-any-girl-he-looks-at?" Fionna joked.

"See I don't d–" Marshall was interrupted by the spinner calling out his name.

Marshall looked over at the bottle which was pointing his way. "Quit whispering and get to kissing." the group started making kissing noises and faces.

"Ok, ok.." Marshall held up a hand to get them to stop.

He turned to Fionna who was struggling to keep her eyes on him for 5 seconds at a time. He gave her a smirk that got her to look at his lips and the fang that was still caught on his bottom lip. Taking the opportunity, he quickly ducked his head to reach her lips and pressed his to hers. Fionna gasped into the kiss but shut her eyes as he brought a hand to her cheek. He wrapped his fingers behind her neck letting his thumb rest on her jaw line. Pulling gently, he brought her closer to him. As they came apart and back together again, she allowed his tongue entry and the hairs on her arms stood up in excitement. He could taste her lips and smell her blood. She was so sweet with a faint taste of vanilla and alcohol. She couldn't help but entangle her fingers in his hair and let her other hand move to his back, eventually roughly scratching at his shoulders. As he massaged his thumb against her cheek bone, Fionna moaned into every kiss, feeling sensations that had been missing.

"Holy shit." one person from the group said as the cheering and whistling had stopped after a few seconds of their first few kisses.

Everyone continued to watch as they made out with reckless abandon. Fionna would arch her back and lean into Marshall while still trying to stay sitting in her seat. Someone coughed, trying to get their attention. Somehow Marshall came back into reality and opened his half lidded eyes while still kissing her. He gently slowed down and eventually came away from her lips while still holding his head close to hers. Fionna bit her lip and opened her eyes.

"Fuck." she cursed under her breath after experiencing some feeling of loneliness even after that.

Marshall let his hand fall from her face and he took her wrist in his hands to pull her off of him. They both silently went back to friends sitting next to each other and the group was more riled up than for the two girls kissing earlier. Fionna looked down and giggled to herself while biting her bottom lip. Marshall wasn't laughing but rather thinking. He clenched his jaw while remembering Fionna had a boyfriend...not knowing she in fact had a fiancé. Everyone started to quiet down and a few more people went, ending the game.

"Looks like its time for Never Have I Ever!" Alex announced.

"I think I want to head home." Fionna leaned into Marshall's ear and whispered to him.

He nodded and stood. "Unfortunately, we have lives and have to go home to actually sleep." Marshall told the group.

Everyone groaned and made frowny faces. Alex stood to say goodbye. "Marshall we need to hang out more often, its fucking brutal in the Nightosphere without you...and definitely without you." Alex smiled at Fionna and kissed her cheek and gave her a wink. Fionna blushed and smiled back at him. The two said their goodbyes and started to walk through the party to go home.

* * *

"Marshall, we need to talk soon." Fionna said as her and Marshall stood at the tree house door.

"Fi, I'm really starting to like you." Marshall spoke quietly.

"Wait, what? No, no, you can't...its-but-no!" she thought of Gumball. Marshall doesn't get how impossible this is.

"I know you and Gumball are together but I really like you and I want to act upon my likes...you know?" this was the first time Fionna had seen Marshall like this.

Fionna didn't know what to say, if there even was anything to say. She hated the fact that he had left as she had mutual feelings. It couldn't be worse timing. Fionna began to open the tree house door. As she was halfway through and about to say goodbye, Marshall grabbed her wrist and pulled her back outside.

"Marshall...please." Fionna wanted it to happen but begged him not to.

Not letting her say anything more, Marshall pressed his lips to hers, sending vibrations off of Fionna's skin. She hated how he made her feel. It was the one thing she lacked in her relationship with Gumball. Marshall's arms wrapped around her back and pulled her feet a few centimeters off the ground. She reciprocated her lips and tongue with his motions and fell in love with the way he kissed her. Everything was passionate and felt good. She felt envious of every girl before her that had the pleasure of Marshall Lee at their finger tips.

"I...should...go...in...side." Fionna talked between kisses, leaving her head weightless with lust.

Marshall gave her one last kiss, lightly biting her bottom lip. She looked up at him, panting. He let her go and watched her walk into the house. Fionna quickly shut the door and put her back to it, exhaling deeply. _What the fuck have you got yourself into?! Kissing Marshall Lee?! For fucks sake you're getting married in a MONTH._ Fionna's self conscious was right. This was a big mess. Glob...

 **Authors Note: :O Oh my glob. Fi, my dear, you are already in too deep. Ok so maybe I just wanted to get to some juicy kissing and such because I mean, come on, don't we all. Although that kind of screws things up with Gumball who still has no clue Fionna is slowly re-falling for her best friend. Yikes! Fionna has a lot on her plate. Also-for the new character 'Alex' you can picture him as whoever but I pictured him as Sam Clafin. He's super attractive with blonde hair and thats who I thought of. Here's a link you can copy and paste to see what I mean static1. static/f/1295769/24996384/1402004604043/Photo+mag+ ?token=UMbkaUmGYNMx024PnTbEltmQP4o%3D I hope you enjoyed this playful chapter and I will try my best to update on vacation though it may not be consistent. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!**

 **~OAT**


	7. Chapter 7

Fionna couldn't help but feel guilty of what she just let happen. She walked through the gold coins and treasures around her and up the ladder to see who was home. Putting on a straight face and wiping her bottom lip, she entered the living room area to find none other than Gumball. Her cheeks flushed and her heart began to pound as if he had just caught her.

"Fionna! Glad you're back! I wanted to speak with you and Cake about the wedding. So what I was thinking was that I know you are very taken back by the idea of marriage in not much more than a month so I'm changing the date. We shall have a winter wedding! How cute, right?!" Gumball was sitting with Cake and clapping his hands with excitement.

"Actually, that does sound a lot better. I think I'll have more time to find a dress and plan for how everything will look and such. Of course _we_ will plan everything together." she forced a smile to seem as if she _hadn't_ been kissing someone other than her fiancé.

"Oh, Fionna. Ha ha, no need for planning and worrying. I have everything in the works and will be finding a dress for you. Since this is a royal wedding, there is a very tight schedule and look to the wedding that it would be nearly impossible to change anything. But I'd be happy to take suggestions!" Gumball smiled back at her.

 _Happy to take suggestions...sounds like he's a store clerk asking if I need anything else._ Fionna tried her best to nod. "I think I'm going to head upstairs, I didn't realize how late it was." she started to walk towards the stairs.

Gumball walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Without knowing he would act upon her, she didn't move with him in the kiss but just stood there, awkwardly standing with her lips to his. He came away from her face and smiled. Soon he had left and Fionna was walking up the stairs again.

"Fi?" Cake said from the bottom of the stairs.

Fionna stopped ascending and rolled her eyes, angry that everyone was interrupting her time to sleep. "What?" she asked with a bitter tone.

"I can smell him on you. When you walked in I thought it was Marshall who was with you but it was just you. I hope you're making the right decisions." Cake finished and walked back to the kitchen as if to finish the conversation without letting Fionna have a say.

Fionna grew angrier. _What the fuck was that?!_ She trudged back up to their room and threw herself onto her bed. Sleep, she needed sleep. It was probably around 4 am which was strange for Gumball to be up this early. Fionna wondered how much he really did care for her. Did she even feel the same way or was it just a feeling she made up to keep from doing things with some other guy. Her point may have just been proven due to the fact of previously making out with someone other than her fiancé. _Why do things have to be so fucking complicated right now?!_ Fionna stuffed her face into her pillow and tried to fall asleep. Only thing keeping her awake was the thought of feeling Marshall's lips one more time...

* * *

Fionna groggily squeezed her eyes shut to the noise of her phone ringing. It's incessant buzzing on the wooden floor by her bed created an obnoxious noise. She continued to try and ignore it but the noise continued to buzz into her ear. She groaned loudly and blindly reached for the floor to grab her phone. She opened one eye to tap the green phone icon and put rolled onto her side while closing her eyes again.

"Hello?" Fionna asked with a sleepy tone.

"Did I wake you?" a familiar voice spoke to her humorously.

It took her a few seconds to register who she was speaking to. "Wha-what time is it?" she said while stretching.

"Almost 1. Ha ha, Fionna I've got to say I think this is the latest I've known you to get up."

"Sorry, I was too busy running around at parties and doing things I shouldn't have been doing." Fionna argued.

"Really? Because I had a particularly amazing night last night."

Fionna blushed and didn't say anything. She just thought about last night and the perks rather than the negatives. "Marshall, we really can't continue this.."thing" we have. It's weird and unless I break up with Gumball, which is nearly impossible at this point. I hate to say it but, I'd love to continue _this_ but I can't." Fionna clenched her jaw at the realization of her words.

"Will you come see me sometime soon? We can jam like we used to or go to another party and not happen to make out with each other." Marshall laughed a little.

"Deal. But no funny business. And if there is an incident then I will have to eradicate any and all of our hang outs, and I think you know I wouldn't want to do that." Fionna spoke seriously.

"Deal...want to come over today if you're not doing anything?" Marshall asked with anticipation.

Fionna thought in her head. _I could go hang out with Marshall and enjoy myself with the company of just a friend...or I could plan the wedding I'm not excited about for 4 hours._ "I'll get dressed and be over." Fionna smiled and said her goodbyes while getting up to get changed.

* * *

"Uggghhh...Marshall you said this was going to be fun!" Fionna said as she flopped onto Marshall's bed onto her back.

Marshall didn't respond but continued to write down notes to a song he had been writing for the last couple of days. Fionna looked over at him but only had the view of his back. He was wearing a white t-shirt and tight ripped black jeans with no socks or shoes. His shirt was a thinner than a cotton t-shirt and showed the indentation of his back muscles when he moved to write another note down.

"Why don't we fight a swamp monster or go explore an ice capped mountain in the Ice Kingdom. Something other than sitting here and doing nothing!" Fionna rolled her eyes closed.

With Marshall continuing to not answer her, Fionna bent her back over the side of Marshall's bed and felt the blood rush to her head. She looked at his room upside down and touched her finger tips to the dark wooden floor. She continued to lay there, curved over the bed, waiting for Marshall to suggest something.

"I have a question." Fionna said while undoing her hair tie, letting her hair overflow onto the floor.

"Mhm." Marshall hummed with a pencil in between his teeth.

"Since you're dead and all," Marshall furrowed his brows, confused, and stopped writing. "and your blood and such doesn't flow, nothing would happen or feel weird when you go upside down right? Gravity doesn't effect you as much as it does to me?" Fionna questioned while touching her warm cheeks that were probably red due to her position.

"I still have blood it just lacks so much oxygen that it doesn't flow and make a continuous heart rate like yours." he put his papers and bass down on the floor and walked on his knees over to her across the bed. "If I go upside down my gross, black, thick blood would go to my head but it may take awhile. But its nothing like the flow of a human's..." as he spoke he looked at her bare abdomen that her shirt had revealed.

Without thinking, he wrapped a hand around her ribs and dragged his thumb along the middle of her ribs where there were no visible bones. Fionna flinched at his touch but didn't try and stop him. He continued to feel her curved abdomen stretch skin with every inhale and exhale. He was sitting up on his knees but then sat onto his calves and heels. Her skin was addicting to touch. The only thing he could relate it to was a peach. Short blonde hairs were adorned around her belly button and stood up with goosebumps that were soon spreading across her whole stomach as Marshall continued to graze both hands across her skin.

"Do you miss being human?" she spoke still upside down.

Marshall didn't want to think about the question. She was so intoxicatingly perfect right now that he wanted her so much. His hands wrapped around her hips and lifted her up off the side of the bed and into his lap. Her hair went to one side of her face and she had her legs straddling his hips. She had brought her hands to his hair and shoulder, while their noses occasionally brushed against each other. He looked into her eyes with want.

"I feel human when I'm with you. Your skin, your warmth, it all helps me remember rather than miss." he finished speaking with his mouth at her ear.

Forgetting about their talk on the phone, he kissed her jaw line and continued to leave sweet kisses along her neck. She had uneven breathing as he continued to attack her neck with gentle kisses and light nips with his fangs. Realizing this was the exact thing she was trying to avoid at the moment, she moved her hands to his jaw and slowly pulled him away from her.

"Marshall..." she spoke quietly to get him to understand this wasn't right for them to be doing.

"Fi, you don't know how hard it is for me to hold back." his words sounded like groans and his eyes scanned her face multiple times before he brought his hands to her hair and cheek.

"...but..Gumball...and Cake.." Fionna couldn't look into his eyes because it was too much of an incentive for her to forget about Gumball.

"Cake?" Marshall asked, surprised.

"She is starting to smell you on me, big time. She basically knows what's up and is making me choose between you and Gumball. Before you say its an easy pick, I'm in deep with Gumball and things can't just end." she let her hands fall to his shoulders.

"Then if you can't end things why are you sitting on me, in my bed, in my house..." he knew she wouldn't have an explanation.

Fionna realized he was right and got off of him and off of the bed. She stood and looked at the sheets on his bed while biting her nails, a bad habit she had been trying to stop. While she stood there and thought, Marshall got off the bed and walked behind her.

"How bout this: you can choose who you want to stay with. Me: fun loving vampire with killer looks..literally or, Gumball: fluffy pink man-boy. You can come over here every other night or whatever and we can do what we, you, or I want to do that night. Do it for a month and I think you should have a clear choice on who you want." Marshall proposed his idea to her.

"A month?! No, I'm not doing it for a month and I'm also not going to choose my partner through a silly game of playful sex between two men." Fionna turned to face him with a disgusted face.

"Sex? Fuck Fi, I was thinking of something milder but...that sounds fucking amazing." he crossed his arms and gave her a sexy smirk.

"MARSHALL!" Fionna's face was instantly red with flattery and embarrassment.

"Ok, ok. Lets get serious. So, no to a month...what about a week? But everyday with me. It doesn't have to be just at night and it doesn't have to be for hours at a time. I can surprisingly be very quick." he smiled at her again and gave her a quick wink.

If possible her blush darkened and she punched his arm to stop his jokes. She crossed her arms and thought. Maybe a week of vacation to Marshall Lee Island was a good thing...or a very, very horrible thing that would ultimately ruin her and Gumball's relationship.

"I don't know...this...it seems really, really bad probably because it is." without realizing, she was backing up into a desk behind her while talking.

Her hip bumped against the edge of the desk, letting loose papers slide off the desk and slowly float down onto the floor. Fionna began to bend down to pick them up.

"No, no, I got it." Marshall insisted after walking over to pick them up.

"It's fine, I already have..most...of...them..." Fionna slowly stopped talking as she turned over some of the papers.

At first she thought they were just little doodles and sketches but after turning a few over she recognized the portraits on the paper. Beautiful lines of charcoal and dark pencil were sketched into shadows and lines of a face. Though it wasn't a strangers face on the pages, it was her own. Marshall watched as her mouth began to part at his drawings so he tried to take them from her as quick as possible.

"Here, uh, let me take those." he tried to take them from her hands but she snatched them from his reach.

"Holy shit, Marshall..." she kept going through pages of drawings of her.

Her cheeks were dusted with a light shade of blush and she couldn't help but smile. She even recognized a few drawings that were of just her features like her mouth or eyes. Fionna had never known Marshall still drew and she definitely had no idea he was this good.

"Fi..." Marshall sat on the ground and rubbed at his eyes, guilty of his drawings.

She looked up at his embarrassed face and smiled. He couldn't bare to look up at her without wanting to hide.

"When did you do these?" she set the hand that was holding them down on her thigh as she sat on her heels.

"Awhile ago." he quickly answered.

"Really? How long?" she asked with curiosity.

"Awhile before I left..." he said while resting his head against the edge of the mattress behind him.

Fionna giddily smiled and bit her lip. She thought about how maybe it wasn't her imagination that he had liked her back before he had left. It probably wasn't true and it was just him using her as his muse. She set the drawings on the desk and walked on her knees over to him.

"I'll do it."

Marshall turned his head over to look at her with confusion. "Do what?"

"A week, of you and me. Depending on my schedule, we will start tomorrow night." she smiled at him.

Marshall sat up, surprised. "Uhh, um ok!" he smiled.

"I'm going to go now. See you tomorrow...late." she stood up and winked at him.

Marshall still sat there, surprised. He had never thought his secret drawings would have won over a girl.

* * *

Fionna had walked home while thinking of all of the reasons why she just fucked up big time. Gumball was at the treehouse talking to Cake once more.

"Hey PG!" Fionna said before giving him a quick peck on the lips and sitting down.

"You're in a good mood." Gumball said with a smile.

"Well you're here." she gave him a wink.

Fionna smiled and looked over at Cake who had a very disturbed and angry look on her face. Cake shook her head, making sure Gumball didn't see. Fionna knew she could smell Marshall on her and she swallowed hard. Trying to shake the thought away she put on a smile and looked over at Gumball.

"So I've made the invitations and set the date! I had a little help with them and I think you'll like them. We also need to go over the guest list today but here's what they look like." Gumball handed her a crisp, cream colored envelope.

On the outside was a soft gold design of a knot. Fionna smiled at the wedding pun 'tying the knot'. She opened the envelope and unfolded the white card and read through the gold and pale blue lettering that gave information about the wedding. Once she had finished reading, she managed to find the date.

"Christmas?" she lit up and smiled.

"I thought since it was a winter wedding why not make it a Christmas ball type of get-together." Gumball smiled back.

"I love it and this invitation is beautiful. I can't even imagine how gorgeous this whole wedding will turn out to be!" Fionna giggled with excitement.

"I'm glad you're excited, now let's discuss who is coming. Now I have made this list so just go through and circle anyone that you might not want to have there." Gumball opened a pink folder and handed her a packet of papers that had hundreds of names on them.

Fionna began reading and decided to skim through since she didn't know a majority of the people listed. Since they were in chronological order, she managed to get to the 'M' section quickly. Marshall's name wasn't listed and she thought about whether she should put it down or keep him off the list.

"What about Marshall Lee? He isn't listed." Fionna finally spoke up.

"Marshall?...I wouldn't have thought you'd want him there but I can add him if you'd like?" Gumball spoke uncomfortably.

"Babes, are you sure you'd want him there? You have a past." Cake directed to her.

"Why not? He's a good friend of mine." she smiled to try and lighten up the mood.

"Alright.." he motioned his hand for the papers and Fionna gave them back to him. "Maarrshalll Leee Aabbaaddeeeer. Done." Gumball spoke as he wrote his name in the margin.

"When are you sending out invitations?" Fionna asked.

"Tomorrow. I was going to get Peppermint Maid to help me so you can just relax tomorrow." Gumball spoke after collecting all of the envelopes and papers on the table.

"Tomorrow? I think Marshall wanted to jam tomorrow night, I could bring his invitation to him to make it easier." Fionna spoke, thinking she would want to wait to take the invitation to him rather than telling him the news right as they began their time alone.

"Sure. Well I'm off to the kingdom, here's an invitation." Gumball handed her an envelope and kissed her cheek before hugging Cake and leaving the tree house.

"Fionna...girl I am angry at you. Do you think I can't smell him on you? You're not even trying to hide it?" Cake crossed her arms and pouted.

"Cake, let me figure this out on my own, ok? I'm an adult and will be out of your house in less than a year. Please let me live my life the way I want without silly interruptions. I'm going to lay down." Fionna rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

 **Authors Note: DUN DUN DUN! Things are getting interesting...Fionna is cheating, Cake is starting to figure it out. My oh my, what a twisted mind I have. Sorry about the long time no update again...I'm on vacation and wifi was pretty limited so I had to go outside to post this chapter to get service. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Be looking forward to some smut in the next chapter. Things are going to be taken to a new level. ;)**

 **~OAT**


End file.
